Big Fish Eat Little Fish
Big Fish Eat Little Fish is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 43th case of the game. It is the first case set in Juniper Beach. Plot During opening sequence of Juniper Beach, Major Norrington makes his grand speech to the people of SDU and warn them that the malevolent program "NighTerror" is back to breakdown the military army system. By the time, the army lead by Lieutenant Greenbury (portrayed by Rene Russo) then prepare to arrest La Legion and send him to the justice. But suddenly, El Terror shows up, threatened them to death if they dare to shutdown Angels of Death's system. When Lieutenant Greenbury refuse to do so, the lights has been out and the mysterious red eyes shows up. Then, an ear-piercing scream is heard and the army were being slaughtered one-by-one. When the lights goes on, the frightened soldier see the dead soldiers were murdered by possible night killer before the shadow figure stab him to death. Then we see nothing but Lieutenant Greenbury's angel pendant, followed by NightTerror's bloodcurdling scream emitted from military system and El Terror's evil laugh. Next day, after La Legion is getting lost in the Juniper Beach pier, Mandy and the player stumbled upon a shoreline, where they found the body of Lieutenant Greenbury (from opening sequence) half-eaten by the shark, with "Nightshade is Dead!" written on her chest with blood. The five people were labelled as suspects: Christopher Tsang (historian), Holly Edgerton (television star), Kathleen Beavers (ichthyologist), Frank Greenbury (victim's son), and Aviva Seacole (amateur surfer). While searching for evidences, Mandy and the player sneaking on the table of victim's bedroom and found the threat message, telling her to stop arresting La Legion. Suddenly, the Nightcrawler attacks Mandy in attempt to kidnapping her, but the player spray at him with pepper spray that forced to flee from crime scene. Mid-investigation, the victim's son, Frank Greenbury, got into a fight with a mob claiming his mother to be a cult. Later, Velia calmed Mandy down with a kiss after she claimed that she was possessed. Afterwards, the team found out that the Nightshade rumor came from amateur surfer Aviva Seacole's attempt to hide her affair with Frank. They later found enough evidence to arrest ichthyologist Kathleen Beavers for the murder. Kathleen eventually admitted to the murder. She had been going to aquarium with Lieutenant Greenbury for fish's fertility treatment after it suffered many diseases cause to death of many fishes. When she heard of the rumor of Greenbury being Nightshade, she then believed that she was going to kill her fishes instead. Enraged, Kathleen attacks Greenbury during the mass murder of the soldiers, bashed her head with a stone, tied her hands with sticky tape, wrote "Nightshade is Dead!" on her chest, and then threw Greenbury into the water so that the scent of blood would lure a shark into eating her. Judge Westley sentenced her to 30 years in prison. During Fallen Angels, Rising Evils (1/6), Mandy and the player searched Juniper Beach's main square to investigate the Angels of Death's possible dealings. They found a cellphone with an e-mail from "La Legion", which (per Bryon) ordered Nightcrawler to commit a mass murder at night on the army so the cops won't be able to catch him. They then talked to Christopher Tsang, who said that the leader merely needed to leave an e-mail for Nightcrawler on the pier to get assistance in a murder. On the pier, they found a safe box with local currencies coming from Kai Duvall. When the two accused him of using La Legion's services to commit Lisa Inoki's murder, Kai merely denied the accusations and taunted the team regarding the La Legion's power. Meanwhile, the team helped Gaubert in his meetup with his half-brother, Herman Nashville. After all the events, Sheriff Carter Griffin said Stanly Nashville had filed his candidature to win the election as president to help restore SDU from piracy attacks. The team then told Sheriff Griffin that arresting Nightcrawler was their utmost priority. Summary Victim *'Lieutenant Greenbury' Murder Weapon *'Shark' Killer *'Kathleen Beavers' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Hearsay Weekly. *The suspect is over 21. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows fishing. *The suspect wears silver ring. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows fishing. *The suspect reads Hearsay Weekly. *The suspect uses almond lotion. *The suspect wears silver ring. *The suspect is over 21. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows fishing. *The suspect reads Hearsay Weekly. *The suspect uses almond lotion. *The suspect is over 21. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows fishing. *The suspect reads Hearsay Weekly. *The suspect uses almond lotion. *The suspect wears silver ring. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows fishing. *The killer reads Hearsay Weekly. *The killer uses almond lotion. *The killer wears silver ring. *The killer is over 21. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Fallen Angels, Rising Evils (1/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Juniper Beach Category:Copyrighted Images